Girlfriend?
by ZutaraLuva2013
Summary: Jin went back to the Jasmine Dragon after the war to find Li kissing SOME GIRL! What will she do? Why don't you find out? ZUTARA with one-sided Jinko
1. Girlfriend!

Girlfriend?!

As I walked to the _Jasmine Dragon,_ I remembered the date Li and I had. It was fun. I really think that he loves me to. I wonder what happened to him. "Table for one please," I told the waitress. When I sat down, I saw Li sitting at another table. My eyes brightened. I was about to go say 'hi' until some_ other girl _wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. I widened my eyes. _I _was his girlfriend. _She _was just some _floozy!_ I stormed over there, grabbed Li, and kissed him on the lips. But this time, he didn't kiss back. I pulled back and looked confusily at him. He just blinked.

"What's wrong Li?" I asked. The girl just glared at me. I glared back. "What are you doing seducing _my _boyfriend?" I sneered. Li pulled out of my grasp. I looked at him wildly,"What's wrong Li?" I asked again. "Uh, Jin, _this _is my girlfriend," He explained. I looked at him weirdly. "What, but, she's..." I glared at the girl again. "You seduced _my _boyfriend!" I shrieked. I was about to jump her until Li stopped me. "She didn't seduce me Jin. And I was never your boyfriend. Oh, and my name's Zuko." I gaped. "Bu-But...You agreed to go on that date with me! Wait, your name's Zuko, as in Fire Lord Zuko?" He chuckled. "The one and only. But don't bow, and just call me 'Li'. And the date? It was my _uncle _who said yes. Anyway, this is Katara, the Avatar's waterbending teacher. Katara, this is Jin. You know who she is," He explained. I finally heard Katara speak for the first time,"Yup, anyway, any questions? _Jin?"_ She asked sweetly. I shook my head.

As they walked off, I realized, Zuko is mine,_ and this means war._


	2. Boyfriend Wars

Boyfriend Wars

I walked to the _Jasmine Dragon_ to talk to Iroh. (I learned his name was Iroh because he was Firelord Zuko's uncle) I just knew he favored _me _instead of _Katara _because...because...I just knew! But when I walked inside, I saw _Katara _talking and laughing with Iroh, Zuko, and some other friends. I stalked over to their table.

"Hi Mushi! Hello Li!" I ignored Katara and her stupid friends. Zuko looked at me warily. "Hello Jin," Iroh greeted less cheerfully than I would have liked. My eyes scanned the other people. They stopped at the girl in green. Her eyes were a milky green and I knew that she was blind.

"Oi! Jin, is it? Stop staring at me! Do I have somin' on my face?!" The girl snapped. I looked at her wildly. "H-How did you know I was-" I was cut off when everyone at the table laughed.

"Uh, Jin? You really have to pay attention to things around you!" Iroh chuckled. Zuko stopped laughing. "Oh Katara. I think it's time to leave." Katara checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. **(A/N: Yes, yes. I know. They didn't have clocks in the Avatar Universe. But in my story, Sokka and Teo's father invented clocks!) **"Oh my! Yes, we better get going! Bye Uncle!" Iroh nodded. "See'ya Uncle!" Zuko shouted over his shoulder. Now I was steaming mad! _I_ was not allowed to call Iroh 'Uncle', but _Katara _was?! I couldn't take it!

"Hey! Li!" I shouted as I ran off to the walking couple. "Want to go somewhere sometime?" I asked when I caught up to Katara and Zuko. Zuko looked at me questionable. "Where, when, and why?" Katara butted in. I glared at her. "This is none of your business _Katara!_" I snapped. "Jin, she has a _reason _to be curious. So, again, where, when and why?"

"I just want us to catch up!" I lied. "She's lying Li!" Another voice called. We turned to see that girl from the tea shop standing a few feet away. "Oh yea? How do we know _you're _not lying, hm?" She glared at me. "Because I am Toph Beifong, greatest earthbender in the world! You know _why _I'm the greatest earthbender in the _world, Jin?_ It's because I'm a metalbender and a human lie detector!" She shouted.

As they walked away, I thought to myself,'_This is the offical, **Boyfriend Wars**...'_


End file.
